(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer-based techniques for deriving three-dimensional models of time-varying oceanographic data, suitable for improved tactical and oceanographic analysis and more particularly to an innovative combination of known technologies and techniques from the fields of sensors, geographical data management and analysis, volumetric data visualization and analysis, advanced computer processors, and display systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Naval tacticians and oceanographers know how complex the ocean environment is, but traditionally they have had limited capability to measure and analyze its complexity in situ. Onboard naval ships, submarines, and aircraft (i.e., naval platforms) this has been particularly true, and most acoustic propagation predictions and dependent tactical algorithms use as inputs averaged historical and infrequently collected in situ data. These data are generalized as being representative of the surrounding ocean volume. The clear need for detailed local environmental information is reflected in current U.S. Navy systems such as the Tactical Oceanographic Monitoring System (TOMS), Improved Oceanographic Sensor (IOS), and Anti-Submarine Warfare Tactical Decision Aid (ASWTDA). The first two systems provide continuous data collection from hull-based sensors, and simple parameter timeline displays. ASWTDA uses a batch processing technique to provide area-wide predictions of a limited number of oceanographic parameters based primarily on historical and limited in situ data from oceanographic sensor systems like the expendable bathythermographs (XBT). Systems like TOMS and IOS provide continuous monitoring of conditions outside the hull, but they do not provide a volumetric understanding of the ocean. Present oceanographic forecasting and acoustic propagation modelling techniques, such as ASWTDA, provide only coarse, predominantly historical, volumetric calculations. Thus, current systems do not provide the continuous real-time model of the time-varying three-dimensional ocean environment desired for naval and research operations.